Order of Deylki Knights
The Order of Deylki Knights, also known as the Knights o' Nine, is an organization that was created by King Xermos Messoloriha on CC: 49/9/4,999 in an effort to formalize knighthoods, and stop untrained commoners from calling themselves, or having others call them a knight or a Sir. This purpose was met until 29th, wherein much of the Delkish Empire fell into chaos, and the Order became an unregulated mess. The Order is led by the so-called Great-Knights who wield the Thirteen Great-Blades forged of seasteel ores. The Order's nickname comes from the date of its foundation, chosen to honor the Nine Gods that Xermos worshiped, and that most of Lobott still worships. King Xermos Messoloriha, upon his being sat the Lycanthrone which he had built, revealed that he possessed thirteen blades of seasteel ore. Seasteel ore has only been unearthed once, by Billow, when he, and his men were building Billow's Sea. Xermos, like many peasants, fools, and children, believed that Billow had hidden these ores away deep beneath his home at Billow's Chains. In fact, Asel the Architect, Billow's grandson, had unearthed them, and buried them beneath Billow's Tower, which was to serve as his own home. It later became the seat of House of Wall, who rules Lobtonne. Wall men discovered the ores, and gave them as a gift to Prince Xermos, whose mother had recently been diagnosed with cancer. After revealing the existence of these Great-Blades, as they came to be known, to the Delklands, he called on the thirteenth greatest knights in the Delkish Empire to come, and take them. Thousands came to Parthshore, but only thirteen left with the Great-Blades. These men were to knight thirteen men of their own, and then they would no longer be able to knight. Xermos declared, after his official announcement on the night of his being sat the Lycanthrone, "henceforth, any man calling themselves knight or Sir is stripped of the title. If you wish to keep it, prove yourself to someone whose knighting can be traced to mine thirteen Great-Knights, and have them knight you. Also, no Sir may ever knight more than thirteen times, except for the Greatest-Knight. Otherwise, come to me, to whosoever is sat the Lycanthrone, and prove yourself if you wish to be knighted." Xermos' orders drastically changed knighthoods in the Delkish Empire, as not only was it harder to become a knight, it also became harder to remain a knight. Knights firstly had to be of the Faith o' Nine (this was designed as a way of restricting Farwesterners from becoming knights), then had to squire under a knight for at least nine years, then had to pass a standardized physical fitness test, and finally they had to swear an oath. This oath was of their own creation, but it was up to the knight whether or not his squire's oath was acceptable. If the oath were ever to be broken, the knight was to be stripped of their title, and given no second chance to become a knight. The Knights o' Nine developed many traditions over the years, and its members considered each other family, so much so that it became customary for knights to refer to one another as Brother instead of Sir, barring of course the person who knighted them. There is also a tradition of naming one's sword shortly after being knighted, and usually in honor of the person who did the knighting. Because of this, there are thousands of swords out there with names like Sir Jakos, Sir Jonos, Sir Tonos, Sir Jenes, Queen Settes, etc,. Some knights simplify this by giving their swords names like Swordmaster, Knighter, Annointer, Teacher, Squired, etc,. Some knights give their swords descriptive names like Long-Sword, Great-Sword, Cutter, Slicer, Bleeder, etc,. However, many knights will give much thought to the name of their sword, and a particularly good name is usually seen as a sign of devotion to the Knights o' Nine. Category:Organizations Category:History